In systems which control power, a system which controls power for each community including sets of homes and business operators is known. This power control system individually controls the power of each home or the like constituting a community so as to keep the power in the entire community as low as a target value.
An example power control system is disclosed in PTL 1. The power control system disclosed in PTL 1 measures the power of each individual household appliances, collects the measurement results, determines the household appliances and reduction methods necessary for optimum reduction from their individual values, the amount of power value in an entire home, and the operation states of the household appliances, and individually controls the household appliances.